Sam & Freddie Fallen For You
by alwaysgreattimes
Summary: Sam & Freddie a couple? Hmm... Carly and Sam no best friends anymore? Hmm... better read it by yourself xP


Hey, it's me Freddie. And this is a little story I wanted to tell you guys. At least you out there, who are interested in it.

This day was one of these days you wake up and you know that something really big will happen, which will turn your whole world around. Although you don't want to…

It all started early in the morning, when I stood up to get ready for school. Everything seemed to be normal, I had breakfast and then got quickly outta my apartment before my mum could check on my anti-bacterial-underpants. (She LOVES to do that. I HATE it.)

In school finally I talked to a friend of mine, his name's Eric, about what to do on the weekend. We planned to go to this big science event, (It's all about technical stuff.) when suddenly Sam ran to us and just said: "Hide me." So she hid behind us and we didn't know why.

"SAAAAM!!!" Carly ran after her and looked pretty angry. Then we knew why Sam was so fast.

"Freddie, where's Sam?", she asked me and I answered, "I don't know. Why should I hide Sam? What did she do?"

"She spilled ketchup on my shirt. She threw my backpack into a garbage skip, because some louts wanted to steal it. Now it smells all fishy and garbagy. And she ate my donut!", she said very speedy.

"Okay, Carly, come down. You know, IT'S JUST SAM. She was always like this and she will always be Sam-like."

Carly was still angry but she turned round and went to her locker. I was just wondering why I protected Sam. I mean we all do know that she's very aggressive, rude, careless, indecent, inattentive, unbearable, unpredictable, unfriendly and impossibly BUT I mean, she's still… idk… lovely? cute? Oh, man, what am I thinking of?? The girl who makes my life miserable should be cute? Hmm…I'm so confused. Why do I think about her??

Then Sam started talking to me, "Hey, dude, thanks for saving my life. Carly's really annoyed with me. But I just wanted to protect her from these hobos. They wanted to steal her backpack. Uh…I gotta go apologize." She went away. I shouted after her, "Puckette, that'll not work!!"

"Shut up, Nerd!!", she shouted back and walked straight to Carls. About 10 secs. later she came back and said, "Carly said it's not enough if I apologize for making her backpack stink all fishy and garbagy. And she also told me, she's fed up with me. She don't want to see me cause I always cause trouble for her… bla bla bla."

"Like I told'ya."

"Yeah, whatever. But she doesn't want to talk to me anymore, nerd. So what should I do in your opinion…huh??"

"I don't know."

"Clever answer, Benson. I need something to eat right now. Bye." She went upstairs and left me standing there between two fronts: Carly, which is totally right and Sam, who's right in her own

Sam-ish way.

Next day: The two of them hadn't spoken one single word to each other since yesterday. And today we should do the new iCarly. It's five mins before the show starts and Carly and me are ready and waiting (like every time) for Sam, who's (like every time) very late.

"See? She's always late. I think I throw her outta the show…"

"But, Carly… You and Sam used to be best friends."

"Yes. Used to…" She sat down on the floor when suddenly the door opened.

"Hey, guys. I'm late. Sorry."

"Don't mind, Sam", Carly said sarcastically.

After the show Sam went very early. She didn't say why. But usually she always stays. She stays and eats. But not today. I don't know what's up with her. All I know is that Carly is sitting here, text messaging with a guy named Steven. They are together. Somehow.

After an hour and a half boredom and listening to stories about the wonderful Steven, I went home. What?? You think I'm jealous. No, I'm not. I'm over the whole Carly-crushing-thing. I left Carly sitting on the floor and guess what she did… TEXT MESSAGING WITH STEVEN. I don't know if she even recognized that I was gone. Somehow I totally understand Sam for not caring if Carly's her best friend anymore. I mean she's doing nothing for it since she met Steven…

At home I check my mails on my pear phone but then my mum told me to turn it off. She always wants me to turn it off because of this "nuclear danger". She's just crazy, but I did it.

Then I laid on the couch the whole evening long, watching TV. After some hours I fell asleep…very deep. I was so happy sleepy but suddenly the door bell rang. I looked at the clock. Who's there at 1 am? That's sick. My mum opened the door in her pajama. I didn't want to stand up. I turn around and tried to fall asleep again.

"Hello, Sam. What are doing here? And why at that time?", I heard my mum saying very tired.

Sam? Why is SHE here? Of all persons around me, SHE would be the last one who's ringing my door at 1 am…

"Is Freddie here?"

"It's 1 am. Where should I be?", I said while walking slowly to the door.

"I'm going to bed now, Freddie. Have a talk. But not too long. Good night, Sam.", my mum said and walked back into her room.

"What's up, Sam?" I felt like I could sleep standing up. Really. It's terrible. She looked at me and she didn't look like she would say something like dork or so… She just seemed so NORMAL.

"Can I come in?"

"Why?"

"I'm bored."

"Oh, sorry. But normal people sleep at 1 am…", I said while letting her in. As soon as she was in my apartment she sat on my couch.

"Hey, it doesn't look that nerdish and cleanly I thought." Sam'd better not tell that my mum. She would start to clean right away everything.

"So, what's up, Sam?", I said while I sat down next to her on the couch.

"Well, I have been calling you since I left iCarly. I wanted to talk to you…" What??


End file.
